goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Pickles Misbehaves at John Cunliffe's Funeral and Gets Grounded
Angelica Pickles has to go to John Cunliffe, a British children's book author and a TV show creator on the week after his death (September 20th). Angelica misbehaves at the funeral by taking her church clothes off, spitting at Cunliffe's coffin, assaulting the minister, being happy for Cunliffe's death and more. This leads to her getting grounded by her parents, Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook. Transcript see Angelica Pickles and her parents, who are dressed in church clothes Drew Pickles: "Angelica Pickles. This week, we'll be going to John Cunliffe, the creator of Postman Pat's funeral." Charlotte Pickles: "You better behave otherwise you'll be grounded." Angelica: "No! I don't want to go to John Cunliffe's stupid funeral! Besides, Postman Pat sucks because he is not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. I want to stay home and watch Nella the Princess Knight on Nick Jr.!" Drew Pickles: "Angelica! You're going to John Cunliffe's funeral and that's final! Besides, you are not staying home to watch Nella the Princess Knight! Why? Because it's made by Nick Jr.! And you're banned from watching Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and TV shows! Let's go now or you'll be grounded!" Angelica: "Whatever!" they got in church see various users and good cartoon and video game characters as attendants sobbing and her parents sit down Minister: "We are gathered together to mourn the death of the children's book author, John Cunliffe. He was best known for creating the BBC TV series, Postman Pat. He was also a writer and the star of the first two seasons of Rosie and Jim from 1990 to 1991. He was born on June 16th, 1933 and died of heart failure on September 20th, 2018 at 85 years old. We will miss him so much." Priest and the good Warren Cook walk up to the coffin Dylan Priest: "Goodbye, John Cunliffe. I will miss you because you are the best children's book author in the whole world!" Warren Cook: "John Cunliffe is the best creator of the BBC TV series, Postman Pat. He's also well-known for being the powerful man in the world! Goodbye forever, John Cunliffe!" Angelica Pickles: [ Angelica takes all her church clothes off. Everyone is shocked.] Minister: "Ewwwwwwww! Angelica, put your clothes back on!" Angelica: "No! I will spit at John Cunliffe's coffin!" Pickles spits at Cunliffe's coffin. Minister: Angelica: "Shut up! I am going to assault you!" Pickles then attacks and assaults the minister Angelica Pickles: "John Cunliffe is the worst children's book author! I hate him because he keeps getting me grounded all the time! He created that non-Viacom related show which is Postman Pat as well as presenting Rosie and Jim, and sent me to detention during lunch because I was making a fake VHS opening on my computer! He is so hideous and mean, and he always keep on yelling in my face. I won't miss him at all! Because he is the worst creator in the whole world! I will be happy when he is gone forever!" priest appears Priest: and her parents walk away from the church along with Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook (At home) Drew Pickles: "Angelica! We are very disappointed in you for taking your church clothes off, spitting at John Cunliffe's coffin, assaulting the minister and being happy for his death! Your behavior at John Cunliffe's funeral will not be tolerated. You are now grounded (13x) for double infinity!" Dylan Priest: "This means no movies, TV shows, video games, and products made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom, no Cynthia dolls of any kind, no fast food places related to Pepsi, and many more." Charlotte Pickles: Drew Pickles: Charlotte Pickles: Drew Pickles: Charlotte Pickles: Drew Pickles: Warren Cook: "You will be strictly forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, read books and magazines, and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Cookie Jar, HIT Entertainment, TimeWarner, Universal, FOX, Columbia Pictures, PBS Kids, and other companies from now on." Charlotte Pickles: "We will donate all of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to charity, and you are never getting them back for the rest of your life." Dylan Priest: Drew Pickles: "We agree with Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos and the good Warren Cook. Now, go to your room and start doing everything not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded forever!" Angelica Pickles: Wah! (16x) The End.